


Pseudo Mod - The Silent Circus

by Kaalveniiz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Gen, pseudo mod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalveniiz/pseuds/Kaalveniiz
Summary: What if Cicero is just under the influence of Madgod ?This Pseudo Mod enable you to understand more about what poor Cicero thinks.Based mostly of Cicero's Journal in game.If anyone want to make it a real mod, just tell me and I will join.
Kudos: 3





	Pseudo Mod - The Silent Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unofficial Commandments of the Aedra...and the Daedra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304033) by [Siha_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard). 



> In regards to a certain...jester...I cannot confirmingly deny that I touched the man.
> 
> \- from The Unofficial Commandments of the Aedra...and the Daedra, Sheogorath. 
> 
> Also inspired by the ESO Quest " Circus of Cheerful Slaughter". Well , Cicero has also a sad story to tell about.

Previous quest : Hail Sithis / The mind of Madness  
You need to finish both quests to start this addition one. 

_You received a mysterious invitation letter from the courier._

* * *

The Invitation :

**NEW CIRCUS WITH ALL BEST JESTER!**

**COME HITHER MY CHAMPION, forget your nookey cranny, relax and laugh and laugh louder !**

**Don’t keep me wait too long, for that circus worths more than a people’s boring life !Maybe even more. Behind the skull gate of course.**

**Sheo the circus headmaster**

* * *

_Quest updated: Sheogorath is inviting me for a circus performance — in the abandoned Falkreath Sanctuary ? I should check it after all._

Door of Falkreath Sanctuary : "What is the music of life?“

_> >>„Silence, my brother“_

_After entering the skull gate, you are summoned to the realm of Madgod, in a great circus tent . Your clothes are automatically changed into the jester cloth, and you have only Wabbajack just like the last time with Pelagius._

Sheogorath : Welcome , WELCOME! THIS is the best and the first circus from ME, for I am the best CIRCUS MASTER in my realm ! Take your seat in the first row, and then our show will begin ! I can’t wait to show you all the best jester plays.Collected from the whole Tamriel, as fresh as fun as a just baked fish stab!

_Quest updated : You should find a cozy place in the first row to watch the jester play._

_After you take your seat_

Sheogorath :OPEN the curtain ! Pull it, Push it , to reveal the true happiness behind the madness!

_In the stage there is nothing but a skeleton in Jester’s Costume, lying on the ground in a pool of blood , and Cicero in the shrouded armor cleaning his dagger at the side. Everything seem to be - so sane yet so wrong ._

Sheogorath : Haskill, HEY HASKILL!That was not in the script!The Jester is already dead ! YOU hear me , Jester is DEAD ! No more fun, how pity.

Sheogorath : You there, bring me a better jester now and just now. Haskill is always too slow and lack of new Idea, after he finds us a better one - no there is no better one, EVERYONE is there already - the fun is ALL gone ! Find me one !

_> >>„How about just turn the assassin into a new jester?“_

Sheogorath : Ha Ha Ha Ha Hooooooo !Genius aren’t you ? The best jester-to-be is just before our eyes !He will fit his role perfectly. Hit the invitation into his face, and then he must understand! Take this ring to hide yourself, and bring that one back ! Ha Ha HAHAHAHA!

_You received Ring of Lordship._

Effect : Invisibility

Resist poison damage 30 pont

Carrying weight + 15   
(This is a copy of original Ring of Lordship in Dementia if you have played the Shivering Isle DLC) 

After equipping the ring , quest updates.

_„You should silently go to the stage and hit the script right into his face - with your Wabbajack ! „_

_Attacking Cicero with Wabbajack for one time, and then there is loud laughter begin from the skeleton , then all over the tent. Cicero seems to be painful in the voice, kneeling down to the floor, hands holding his head._

Cicero : I heard - Laughter. All and everywhere. Should I laugh together ?

_Quest updated : you should turn back to Sheogorath and wait for the second Scene._

Sheogorath : Well done, just well done ! Sit down and the second Scene will come.

After you seat down

Sheogorath : OPEN THE CURTAIN! Hide nothing my jester , speak it , do it !

Curtain : Cicero in shrouded armor is oiling the night mother .

Cicero : Dear mother ,oh dear mother , why don’t you speak with me ? Rasha is gone, Garnag did not hold it, Pontius forgot this place and he has not returned ! Oh dear mother, there is only me left in the whole Chedynhal Sanctuary ! Silence is deafening , silence is hate, silence is the Void, silence is just your love. Would we make an exchange ? Take your laugh back and speak with me ? Poor Cicero want to hear your word ! Every word !

Cicero : *weeping

Sheogorath : STOP ! We need laugh in the Circus, not weep, not sad but only jolly and mad! The jester did not read his script well I suppose , or he understand no joy . Correct him, fill him with laughter ! "

_Quest updated : You should go to the stage, correct Cicero with Wabbajack !_

After hit Cicero with Wabbajack : Once again there is laughter from all over the tent. Cicero lies down, dead, and shortly after he is reborn, this time he is the Laughter himself.

Cicero : Yes, laugh, laugh, LAUGH! Cicero is dead, Cicero is reborn ,he is the Fool of Hearts , the Laughter Incarnate ! (begins to dance like a real jester)

_Quest updated : Once again you correct the scene. You should turn back to Sheogorath and wait for the third scene._

Sheogorath : Splendid ,just splendid! The scene seems to be much more better . Well done, the jester should just laugh, for he chose an another aspect to understand the world : the madness !

Now take your seat and enjoy the last scene. Just so sad to see it ends.

_After you take the seat once more_

Sheogorath : THE last play ! The best Play ! Hooay Hooraray ! Open the curtain!

It is the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Cicero is badly hurt, leaning in the wall of the deepest Sanctuary, gasping.

Cicero : Oh Mother ,watch the poor Cicero ! Chased by a big doggy , slashed by a swift lizzie ! Cicero is going to die, Cicero will not able to tend you once more ! Cicero, poor Cicero, just found a listener and then the listener is chasing him ! Turned by the snake , listener is going to end Keeper, or Keeper is forced to end the Listener !

Sheogorath : HOLD IT ! Remember? Circus are we ,not holy tragedy player ! You ruined the atmosphere you idiot jester !Madness is but a bless to lift the weight from your shoulder , behind madness you can see even more ! (turns to you ) YOU! Correct him once more, give him a hint ,teach him what does the word „bliss“ means !

_Quest updated : You should once again give him a hint about the play. Use your Wabbajack._

Cicero stays calm , then there is laughter all from the Sanctuary. Cicero holds his gut, and then, he joins the laugh.

Cicero : Yes indeed, just like the jester ! THAT adorable jester ! laugh, laugh until the end of his poor life ! Haha, HAHAHAHA !

The curtain closes. The laugh fades .

Sheogorath : You have served me well, found a jester just in need, my champion. Take that ring ,for that you performed well in MY circus !

_> >>"Thank you, my Lord. "_

Call me circus master! I am a circus master today, remember !

_> >>"My Lord, I have but one thing to ask. How could you go through the sacred door of Sanctuary? "_

I was a listener , THAT listener from Chedynhal! It was a great loss that I can’t perform it anymore since there is more mad thing waiting for me, but I remember that place all the day ! Had even a small duplicate Lucky old lady sculpture in my realm just as good as an Avatar of Akatosh.

_> >>"You were a listener ? "_

Yes yes , listener bla bla bla , I have had much more thing to do . Just pass the place to the new star and then I am busy curing poor Pelly , and help poor Cicero ease his burden a bit.

(If you have summoned specter assassin )

Specter assassin : Oh, it’s you.

(Sheogorath will however not react.)

_> >>"I should return to my world. "_

Right right, mortals always busy here and busy there, useless but if they want . Go, with my precious ring, spread more happiness and ease the other’s burden in Tamriel ! And if you find some good jester, just tell me!


End file.
